Runnin' For Cover
by gtaIIIsaVC
Summary: Carl Johnson(CJ) and a friend are in trouble and they have no place to hide...
1. A Troubled Friend

Chapter 1: A troubled freind

Darkness had fallen as CJ pulled into his driveway. He stepped out of his old, beat up black stinger convertible and headed towards the door. He bought it in '86 and anyone who saw it knew he needed to get rid of the thing or it would get him killed. CJ ignored the stares and glares he would get at stoplights because he knew he could trust it in a jam.

He got inside and threw the Burger Shot bag on the coffee table and sat back in the couch. Just as he went to grab the TV remote the doorbell rang. He had no idea who it was, so he took a look through the peephole and saw it was Al.

"What's up man, somethin' wrong?" CJ asked as he opened the door.

Al responded sort of hesitantly saying, "Naw man, everythin' is real cool."

"You sure, cause you don't look so good?" asked CJ. "Well get in here and I'll get something to drink."

Al walked in and took a seat on the couch and CJ closed the door behind him. CJ made his way to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Al and sat down next to him. CJ still hadn't eaten his burger so he grabbed the bag and took out his burger and started to eat. CJ seen Al this nervous before and knew that something was up. He didn't want to question him though because he knew sooner or later Al would tell him what was wrong.

Al just sat their silent on the couch, not saying a word. CJ finished the burger and got up to go into the kitchen but Al pulled him back down.

"I got to tell you something CJ," stuttered Al, "'fore I came over here I was walkin' home and I saw a Ballas car parked outside my house."

His voice was getting more scared and he started to shake.

"The windows were smashed and the door was broken in." Al continued, "I...I think they comin' for..."

He was cut off because of the sound of a car stopping outside. A chill ran down CJ's back, he knew something was wrong.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2: The Escape

CJ could hear the voices outside. There had to be about 4 maybe five of them. CJ and Al couldn't handle them alone so he knew it was time to run.

"Al head for the back door," said CJ in a frantic whisper, "I'll be there with you in a second."

Al got off the couch and did as he was told. CJ ran into his room and grabbed the gun that was laying of his dresser. He only had one clip in it, but he didn't have time to get more. Next he stepped into the kitchen and took his keys off the counter. As CJ and Al creeped out the back door he could hear gunfire going through his windows. CJ grabbed Al, who was so unstable he could barely hold himself up straight, and pulled him into the bushes. They were both silent hoping they wouldn't attract any attention. CJ knew thought to himself and realized that they couldn't stay here. Soon the Ballas would be back here looking for them and he wasn't about to take that chance.

"Al, we gotta move." CJ said quickly but quietly, "I think they're all inside so we might be able to make it to the front yard unnoticed."

CJ started to crawl out of the bushes, looking back every couple seconds to make sure Al was following. They hugged the wall of the house, in hope that they would stay unseen. Finally he and Al were near the front of the house. The Stinger was just sitting in the driveway and nobody was outside. CJ decided that the only way that they would get out of here was if they hopped in the Stinger.

"Al!" CJ whispered but he got no answer, "Al!"

Al turned and looked at him. CJ could see the look of fright and worry in his face. Al's hands were shaking and his eyes were starting to water.

"Al, I gonna take care of this but you gotta stay with me," CJ explained, "We're gonna sneak over to the car, get in, and go."

Al's teeth were starting to chatter but he managed to answer.

"Ooo..o..k." muttered Al.

"Okay lets go" CJ said in a whisper.

CJ pulled the keys out his pocket and clenched them tightly, trying to prevent them from jingling. He heard a burst fire from inside followed by shattering glass. They got to the car and crawled over the top of the doors since the top was down. CJ could see a group of the Ballas inside his house through the window. CJ started the car and the Ballas looked out the window.

"YO THERE THEY ARE!" shouted one.

"KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" yelled another.

CJ backed the car out of the driveway as fast as he could. Ballas were storming out the front door firing at the car to no avail. CJ fired back with what ammo he had while Al was ducking with his hands over his head. They hit the side of his car a few times but nothing to severe.

"Go CJ Go!" screamed Al, "Get us the hell outta here!"


End file.
